Understanding
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Angol Mois struggles to express her feelings to Kululu. Kululu struggles to understand her gibberish. Due to a misunderstanding he finds himself in an awkward environment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**Me and my sister wrote this together. Her name is RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars**

**Warning: Violence.**

* * *

Angol Mois and Kululu were typing away at the computers in the secret base. A wave of silence rolled by. Angol Mois shut her laptop closed and turned in her spinny chair toward Kululu. He jumped, startled a bit by her sudden movement of non-typing, but quickly gathered back his normalcy so as not to appear off.

"It's like Kululu….I know we're supposed to be doing work for Uncle and I know I'm not usually like the type to like ditch his chores, but…" She bit her lip, "Would you like to like do something fun with me where it will be just the two of us?" She asked, appearing somewhat shy and bashful.

Kululu hated himself that moment, for in response to this, he did something no Kululu would do. He pulled a Giroro and his heart leapt to his throat. Once adjusting his glasses, he had to assure himself that Angol Mois was a nice, innocent, sweet girl, and could never possibly want what seemed to be taking up his mind more and more…. _Kukuku. Is what I just thought ironic or what?_ he asked himself—as usual, because there was really no one else he could ask. All his life Kululu was constantly alone. _And it will always stay that way,_ he reminded himself.

"If you don't want to I understand…I mean it would actually be ditching writing some pretty important documents for Uncle and may end in him being like really mad. So like just say you don't want it if you don't." Angol Mois told him sadly, still a little embarrassed about her forwardness with her desires.

Unfortunately for her, Kululu's response came quicker than anticipated. "NO!—I mean…." He stubbornly cleared his throat. "Ku, ku, ku. Oh, well. I needed a break anyway. Not like I was doing anything important."

"Right. So like, you're all done looking at those _super special adult pictures of Giroro not for little Angol Moises to see_ that you'll never let me look at?" she asked with a wink. One that emanated sparkles, like all of them.

Kululu bit his lip and turned his computer screen away from the girl, wondering if he should tell her or not that he would never look at naked Giroro pictures in the first place (and no, he's not ALWAYS naked; the dude wears a belt for the Lord of Terror's sake!), nor would he have any desire to do so. If fact, he had been looking at… special… Angol Mois images up until the point which she had asked him to… well…. On a different note, the Angol Mois art gallery was amazing!

Until of course he found out some of it was contributed by her brother and Tororo. The little brat didn't realize he was more annoying to Kululu than a Dora the Explorer.

"I was writing the captain's documents not looking at Giroro porn, today. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu explained to Angol Mois.

"Oh…Okay. Like if you won't take me up on my offer will you at least like compare papers with me on our work?" Angol Mois suggested.

"I never said I wouldn't…" Kululu admitted. "Um… I mean, I think your idea is very, um, interesting and I would very much like to—"

"Document time!" Before he could finish his sentence, Angol Mois had flung herself over Kululu and started wracking at his keyboard. All hell broke loose. I.e., the pictures were brought up.

Angol Mois paused a moment, puzzling at the pictures of both her Angolian and Asamian nude body. It took but five seconds (Kululu had to count to keep his mind off the torture she would soon put him through for lying, let alone looking at nude pictures of her) for her to pipe up with the explanation. "Oh! So, like, Giroro-san uses facades too?"

The computer screen before her shut off in a spark of black as Kululu face-keyboarded at her stupidity. (Don't try it at home, kids.)

"Why are you like trying to hurt yourself Kululu? Do you like, like pain?" Angol Mois asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Kululu lied, not wanting her to know that he thought she was being a dense idiot.

"Okay~" Angol Mois smiled warmly, as if singing the word, "So you like wanted to try my idea?" She asked recalling what he had said.

"Huh?" He perked up at this, but anything involving the act of "putting two and two together (something Natsumi could never seem to do in the presence of Giroro)" was quickly forgotten as the only thought racing through his head forced itself out of his mouth. "O-of c-course, M-Mois-chan." He grasped his head in terror. Fear was already used by someone else. _Blah! Why am I stuttering suddenly?_

"Really?" Angol Mois eyed him over joyed, "I thought you wouldn't ever want me to do those sorts of things to you…" She replied looking down sadly, she then bounced back to her happy self, "Would you like to go to the lab? I don't think here would be like private enough. I mean it would be like awkward if someone were to walk in on like us. I don't really want them to join in." Angol Mois suggested. Kululu weakly nodded, in a daze that Angol Mois had actually suggested this. "I don't want to share you." She finished, she looked at his dazedness and took it for terror, "Don't worry, I'll like be as gentle as I can be to your body in this situation. I know your body is like weak. Unless you want me to be rough of course…." Angol Mois smiled gently. Almost sweetly.

_Call me a softie right now but I want to hug that girl so bad,_ was what Kululu was thinking. Only he didn't think the word "hug."

So all the yellow froggy said was, "Um… you can do it however you want, swee—I mean…" He shook his head violently. "Moa-chan. Of course I meant that. Ku, ku, ku."

"Okay…I'm kind of new to this whole situation though. I like haven't really done it to anyone before….So like give me instructions okay?" She winked.

"O-Okay…" Kululu agreed, completely captured by the wink. Sparkles or not, his arm wasn't the only thing to be captured in her iron grip just then, but his heart as well.

Angol Mois scooped up Kululu in her arms and happily skipped into the laboratory, humming some song Kululu remembered to be about her childhood. She plopped Kululu down onto a bed.

_Ku, ku, ku. I didn't know we HAD a bed here out in the open. Wait—did I just think "we" again? Crap. I'm getting ahead of myself. Patience, Kululu. PATIENCE!_ he told himself. Angol Mois crawled over him and sat on top of him on the bed, she than took some rope out of her magic pocket to tie his arms away from each other.

"Ku, ku, ku…I um….Want to touch you back…" Kululu admitted. Angol Mois cocked an eyebrow.

"I like think it is much hotter and nicer this way. It's like so much fun to like see you struggle." She smiled.

"Ku, ku, ku…Didn't know you were into that…Carry on." He agreed. She finished tying his limbs apart to completely expose his body to face her.

Angol Mois turned to face him. Her face was nearly cast in shadow as she began to speak to him. "Um… you see, Kululu-san… there's something I, uh… well… sort of want to tell you." She blushed.

Kululu's heart was pounding as he thought, _YES!_

"I, well… um… sort of…." Angol Mois' blush deepened as she twiddled her fingers together. "There's this strange sort of feeling that's overcome me lately, and I… well, don't know how to explain it, but… it feels really weird and I don't know why I'm having these thoughts but I just can't control them!" she let out all in one breath. She came back for another and continued. "So I thought this would be the best way to… the best way to, like… show you how I… how I feel."

Kululu peered up at her. Was he hearing things again, or was this girl about to give him a love confession?

Angol Mois' uneasiness subsides to giggles. "Like, close your eyes, Kululu-san! It's time for a surprise!"

_Ah, here is where it starts to get juicy,_ he thought, and complying, shut his eyes.

"Like, strippie-poo!" Kululu felt the comforter of the bed being flung off. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see, not Angol Mois there with him in the bed, but it was not a bed at all! No, not a bed—this had always been an experimentation table with a comforter placed decoratively over the top.

"You could say, everyone loves surprises?" said Angol Mois with such an innocent face.

Kululu swallowed the fear—sorry, terror—that stuck to the back of his throat. Okay, interesting approach, but an innocent girl like Angol Mois? Hard to believe, but after living almost every hour with the girl, Kululu could definitely understand the influence. A certain green face flashed through his mind.

"Um…Moa-chan…By any chance have you ever done anything like this with the Captain?" Kululu asked carefully picking his words.

"Nope. Like you'll be my first." She smiled innocently. Kululu sighed in relief, wondering where Angol Mois got her techniques from but not addressing it.

"Can I like go get some toys, Kululu?" Angol Mois asked shyly wondering if he wanted to back out at the last minute.

"Toys? Ku, ku, ku…Do you need them?" He asked.

"Probably not. I probably already have everything already on me." She decided.

"…Yeah…." Kululu agreed taking in what she said.

"Even the rope!" she added.

"…Yes, I, um… see that."

"I have everything I need right here with me in my overly-large hat," she explained.

Kululu looked puzzlingly up at her. "Then why in the world would you need to go _get_ the toys if they're already in your hat?"

Angol Mois bounded away from him and started dancing around the room. "Because the world _is_ my overly-large hat, Kululu-san! Moooooiiiis, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!"

_Okay, granted she's insane, but… what the hell does that mean?_ he wondered. _No, really. I know I'm the one who's supposed to speak nonsense, but WHAT DOES IT MEAN?_

She went back to Kululu to gently sit on his torso, practically cutting off his airway. But gently.

"Can I like remove your glasses? Your eyes are like really pretty…" Angol Mois asked, shyly.

Kululu didn't know whether to be happy on someone complementing his actual appearance or sad that he would probably be blind. Just like what she did that one time with fire and citric acid. The pain wouldn't leave for weeks, and he had to wash his eyes out with curry so many times he lost count…. In fact, that seemed to make it _worse_.

Angol Mois gingerly lifted her hand down to Kululu's face and in one graceful motion, the glasses were off. Kululu's cat-like green eyes gleamed in the light of her sparkles.

"Great, now I can't see what you're doing. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu complained.

"That will just make the fun like a surprise!" She told him, sweetly caressing his face as if she were figuring something out about the shape with her hand. "I'll like start with the hand…" She muttered to herself, reaching down to feel that too, and untying one of his hands. She slowly turned it in her own slender hands, examining it as if it was a block of wood to carve, or in the Lord of Terror's case, a planet to be destroyed. She whipped out a knife and whittled a small heart shape into his flesh. Kululu winced at the pain but told himself to bear it because it would get better for him.

"There! Now you like, have two hearts!" she figured. "I know you've always been sad because you keep telling people that you don't know how to express emotion, so maybe this can help!" She put a finger to her cheek. "You could say, spread the love?"

"Um…Thanks?" He said hesitantly, knowing she had the best of intentions, even though he could feel blood pounding to flow out of his hand.

"Would…Would you like, like me to do the other hand to?" She asked hesitantly, "I don't like want you to not like it. After all, this is like the only thing I've ever wanted to be like two-sided." She explained, turning her head in sheer embarrassment.

"You can do the other one if you want." Kululu agreed.

"YAY! Symmetry!" She smiled and went to the other hand, carving the small heart shape, tattoo. Small trickles of blood trailed down Kululu's hand. He didn't mind that much. At the moment the pain was like a mosquito bite.

Angol Mois leaned back to view her work and huffed, unsatisfied. Her eyes flit back and forth between both hands. "Aw, like, I messed up on the second one…" she pouted. "Better fix it!" The girl dove back in for another go. Kululu groaned in pain as she carefully scraped off the edges of his yellow skin. But she scraped too hard when he flinched, causing the white bone to be exposed. Suddenly Angol Mois' expression was filled with devastation. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"M-Mois-chan? What's the m-matter?" Kululu asked grimacingly. He would have lifted up a hand to stroke her hair, but seeing as it was bleeding profusely and he didn't want to splatter her hair with his blood, he stayed where he was.

Angol Mois wiped the wetness from her eyes and looked down at him. "You lied to me, Kululu-san! Like, totally lied!"

"When did I lie…?" he wondered doubtfully. It was easier to bear the pain in his hands than remind himself not to ask, _Which lie?_

"You told me you were yellow!" It was so absurd, Kululu could have burst out laughing just then. But he didn't, maybe because of the sound of utter hopelessness her voice took on. "You _promised_ me you were yellow, and said you'd always be! So what is THIS?" She gestured to the mess of blood and bone.

"Um… my exposed organs?" he said.

"NO!" She was growling like a bear now, almost scary to Kululu. "It's red! Red and white! And you're supposed to be yellow!"

"W-well, I can't change that, if that's what you're ask—"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE YELLOW!" she screamed, raising the knife higher, an air of insanity gleaming in her golden eyes of fury. "AND YOU WILL STAY THAT WA—" Suddenly she cut herself off, looking downward into Kululu's blood. A smile crossed her face, one similar to that of a five-year-old girl who had her puppy brought back from the dead. She plunged her finger into Kululu's bloody mess and brought it back up. Yellow puss laid like glitter on her fingers. "Kululu…" she breathed, "I'm so proud of you!" She sniffed her tears away. "You made yellow!"

"Um….Thanks?" He asked, very much in pain now. "So…I probably shouldn't ask, but…Ku, ku, ku…Well, when are we going to actually do what you um…Suggested?" He asked.

"I thought we already were." Angol Mois answered.

"Odd methods, but okay…" Kululu replied. Angol Mois leaned forward for what he thought was going to be a kiss, but was actually just her giving small cuts on his cheeks.

"Hehehe…It's like, my knife is like kissing you!" She giggled, leaving Kululu purely speechless in the wake of her tormenting him. "Do you want the kisses just on your face, or other places?"

After hearing the word "kiss," Kululu forgot he was being cut up. "Uh, other places," he answered.

Angol Mois giggled like a schoolgirl and clapped her hands together, leaning down so her knife could reach the more intimate places of his alien body. "Like, fun is so much… fun!"

But Kululu was thinking something much different. _So this is love. Hm… ku, ku, ku. Never expected it to be so… painful._

Angol Mois placed her knife carefully on Kululu's left shoulder and began putting it in slowly, she made sure to turn it for some extra pleasure. She tried to put it to the right to get deeper into his body.

"KU!" Kululu yelled at the feeling as she finally removed it taking a chunk of his flesh with it.

"I think I'll like use this in some curry. You'd like, like that, right?" She asked hopeful. Putting the chunk of flesh aside for cooking, in the pile labeled "FOR CURRY USE ONLY—DON'T TOUCH, KERORO!"

"I—I'm not a self-cannibal," he grimaced.

Unfortunately, Angol Mois took this to mean something else. "Oh, so only, like, just a _normal_ cannibal, huh… well, that's too bad. We Angols aren't usually cannibals, but that doesn't stop us from eating Pekoponian flesh!"

"Okay, one—" Kululu took a deep breath, struggling against the pain. "—What do Pekoponians have to do with your species? Two—" He let out a scream as Angol Mois jabbed the knife back in his temple for safe-keeping while she politely listened to what he had to say. "—have you ever _eaten_ Pekoponian flesh."

Angol Mois looked at him knowing exactly what he was worried about.

"No. I'd like only eat your flesh!" She smiled, "You'd do the same to me…Right?" She asked worriedly.

"I… uh… well…." He struggled nervously, afraid that if he reclined, it'd disappoint her.

"RIGHT?" she screamed, yanking the knife back out of his temple.

"Uh…Um….Yeah… Sure…" He responded, lying. She relaxed and brought her finger up to his face.

"You can if you want." She offered.

For a second there, Kululu had the indecency to consider if he should or should not accept. He promptly shook the thought away. He was no cannibal. He was a curryabal!

"You don't want it?" Angol Mois asked her voice going higher with more sadness, she slammed her knife into his stomach, repeatedly. "WHY NOT?" She asked, her voice shrill with sadness.

"Um….All right…." Kululu groaned in sheer pain of the knife in his stomach. Angol Mois smiled, innocent and happy again.

_Why did I have to fall for a freaky yandere? _Kululu wondered to himself, somewhat terrified now.

"Okay! Here, since it's your first time, I'll, like, help you!" said Angol Mois. Still smiling, she flipped the knife to face her and carefully stabbed it into the flesh of the top of her hand. Kululu heard the sickening sound of detaching skin as she wiggled the knife around to jostle the fibers of her muscle. The blood trickled from the cut and crystallized at the edges. Finally, with one mighty _RRRRRRIIIP_, she cut the top flesh off and dangled it in front of Kululu's face. With her free hand, she wiped a bit of sweat off her brow.

"Like, there goes Asami's pretty hand! Boy, this was a bit harder than last time. You could say, want some?" she offered. Kululu became nauseous. He knew he'd regret saying this, but he really wasn't going to eat her.

"Changed my mind." He lied. Angol Mois's smile fell in disappointment

"No flesh?" She asked, carefully, her eyes widened very big, "Not even some finger food?" She asked trying to keep the wail out of her voice, "You can have like any part of my body you want! So like just choose!" She yelled, really, really, wanting to be eaten it seemed.

Kululu pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. _Crap, I'm not supposed to be thinking thoughts like this… I'm in pain, dammit! Think about something else…! Something else… else…. Ooh, what do you know, I AM in pain. Oh, god… blood loss… ow… ku, ku, ku, ku, ku._ Angol Mois noticed his dizziness and looked at him worriedly.

"Like real beings are like so weak. Being dizzy from blood loss. I won't get like angry at you, though, because we're like friends." She smiled, "Here, I don't think we have like the same blood type, but it might make you feel better." She smiled, she opened his jaw and put one of her fingers in his mouth, "Now you can like eat me, get blood and feel better!" She smiled having all her dreams come together as one. Even still, Kululu did not bit down. Angol Mois' face filled with sadness.

"Teeth not pointy enough? I can help," she told him, slicing off her finger. The blood formed a large crystal. She snapped it off and handed it to him generously. Kululu still did not eat it. She put the crystal in his mouth and moved his jaw to force him to chew. The taste of sugar filled Kululu's mouth.

_I had no idea…_ thought Kululu as he unwillingly crunched the crystal Angolian blood, _that Angol blood tastes like candy!_

"Do you like it?" Angol Mois asked carefully not wanting her taste to be rejected. Kululu slowly nodded not wanting to anger her. "Good, you can have like another finger if you want." She smiled, putting the same finger of her other hand in his mouth. "Can you do it yourself this time?" She asked sweetly.

_Only Angol Mois can pull off that sweet innocent look while cutting up someone and make it look natural. Ku, ku, ku. _Kululu realized, as he pretended to eat her finger when he didn't and just sucked on it like a lollipop. A yummy, crystal lollipop.

Angol Mois frowned. "Heeeeey, you're not eating me! You're just sucking!" Her eyes filled with rage, and she tore the finger out of his mouth. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO SUCK! LIKE AN OCTOPUS!" Using the knife like an axe, she swung it back and forth into Kululu's forehead, laughing like the insane maniac she was. "RED! RED! IT'S RED ALL OVER! HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEEeeeee!"

Kululu growled from the pain. His eyes rolled back into his head as the redness encased him like a cocoon. Warm liquid splotched his vision and filled his mouth with iron instead of the sugar. Everywhere he burned from the agony, but somewhere deep inside him, there was another strange feeling that sparked up. That it almost felt… pleasurable.

And then she hit him with the knife again. Good feeling gone. He blacked out for a second. When he awoke Angol Mois was over him, seeming like her nice self again and holding him.

"It's like you weren't like responding for a second…I was like worried that you didn't like my…activity that you like wanted to do with me. Were you ignoring me?" She asked her lip quivering. It then struck Kululu that the thing she had been talking about from the beginning was dissecting him…Not anything else. Disappointment filled him up, but he couldn't get himself to blame Angol Mois for his misunderstanding. And if she realized he had thought she was suggesting something else she would no longer cut him up strangely affectionately, it would probably be just a big explosion where little bits of Kululu would decorate the entire room. If she thought he was thinking about something else, than it would imply that he had lied to her and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Um… Angol Mois." Kululu took a gulp of air; there were speckles of black clouding his eyes. The image of Angol Mois' face was spinning before him. No… he had to contain himself and not pass out. "Why are you… doing this to me?"

Angol Mois thought for a moment, then smiled as if she was back to her completely normal, empty-headed yet slightly sadistic self. "Because I like you, Kululu!"

Kululu furrowed his brow. "You… do?"

"Yup! Like an ostrich dancing on bagpipes!" she explained. Kululu face-palmed. "I like you so much that I'm sharing this wonderful feeling with you. I would never do this sort of thing to Uncle!"

_Because Keroro was always so nice to you, I'll bet,_ he figured.

"Because Uncle was always so nice to me! Ah, I remember those good childhood days of ours… when we played doggy! He would tie me to a stake and then leave. It was like hide-and-seek, only I think he forgot to come back after a while…." Angol Mois looked a bit sad for a moment. "A really, really, _really_ long time. I got hungry after a few days and had to eat small animals that passed by. And the rocks weren't very tasty, either."

_Rocks aren't animals,_ thought Kululu. _Wait… Keroro did WHAT to her?_

"In fact, Uncle _never_ came back. It was Daddy who finally found me! Then I ate lasagna. It was really fun!" She grinned, as if remembering it to be the greatest moment of her life. Kululu was completely silent, until he said:

"I… I didn't know… didn't know th-that you—"

"And then, another time," she interrupted, "Uncle played horsie with me. It was so nice. He got everything ready! The spurs, the whip… my childhood was so fun! If only I could go back to it…." She sighed in happiness.

"Ku, ku…. You're… joking, right?" Kululu begged.

"Why would I joke about the fun I had?" Angol Mois asked, "But don't worry. Even though it was like really fun to me I'd like never do that to you. Because we aren't family, we're friends. Family like does the other stuff." Angol Mois smiled.

_Her morals are completely warped. Ku, ku, ku._ Kululu realized.

"…So why do I get to share the feeling of pain with you more so than your _great _Uncle?" Kululu finally asked. Angol Mois bushed.

"I don't think Uncle would enjoy it as much as you would. And like I know exactly how to treat Uncle, it never confuses me. But like how to treat a friend is like confusing. You make me feel funny." She giggled, innocently, playing with the knife with her fingers. "You could say, like a robot in water?"

"Um… yeah… sure," he said. _Better play along so she won't get angry. Besides, I think… ku, ku, ku… I think I feel a bit sorry for her. …Okay, a LOT sorry._

"Well… isn't there any other way you can show me how you feel?" he asked.

Angol Mois put her hand to her chin and looked up, considering it. She smiled. "You're right! There _is_ another way!" Kululu watched, clinging to the thread of hope, as she dashed out of the room to go retrieve something. After hearing the sounds of her rummaging through his stuff, she came back a little while later with a flame torch in her hands.

"Like, everybody loves whipped cream!" she said.

"Uh, that's not whipped cream," he pointed out.

Angol Mois looked disbelievingly at the flame torch she was carrying. "Well, in my mind, it is. I like my methods!" She smiled.

"And what are you going to do with that flame torch? Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu asked, not really wanting the answer. She locked eye contact with him.

"Belly or back?" She asked. A feeling of impending doom overcame him. He knew she would be hurt if he said neither or didn't answer.

"Back…" He replied, already having blood on his stomach from the repeated bashing of the knife. Angol Mois smiled and gently flipped him over to his other side.

"Do you want me to like burn a drawing in?" She asked politely.

"Ku, ku, ku…Do whatever you want…" Kululu replied, trying to not focus on what the flame torch would feel like as it burned him.

"Okay. Like, this won't hurt a bit!" she assured. "Hold still!" Using one hand, she forced Kululu down so he could have the least room to squirm, or breathe for that matter. She shook the flame torch, trying to get it to open. Upon finding it would stay closed, she whacked the lid down on Kululu's skull. It finally popped open.

_Ku, ku, ku… what do you know, it DOES look like a whipped-cream canister,_ saw Kululu. Angol Mois made him face back at the ground as she pressed her finger down on the nozzle. Blue flames sparked out of the opening at the end.

"Painting, painting!" she sang, and Kululu's back was showered with the blue and yellow lights. He screamed in agony, but soon quiet overcame him, for he kept telling himself that this was just how she expressed her affection.

_It's okay, ku, ku, ku. It'll be over pretty soon. This isn't THAT bad,_ he told himself. _All she's doing right now is burning my back off… in… horrible… unbearable… pain. ACK! It could get a lot worse._ He heard the sound of scraping and looked behind him to see Angol Mois carving away into the burnt flesh. The smell of sulfur and iron and burnt curry overtook his nostrils. He hadn't felt it at first because at the moment, he couldn't feel anything on his back.

"Oops…Went too far. I went into the muscle… Will you ever forgive me, Kululu?" she asked, overcome with guilt. Kululu hurt too much to nod so instead he just answered.

"Y-yeah…" He replied, his voice shaky from weakness. Angol Mois didn't seem to notice, she instead eyed his back and began stitching on some skin to cover his exposed muscle. She used a simple needle and thread. With careful precision and aim she sewed on a chunk of yellow skin, evening it out with her hand and stretching it so it could fit.

"Is that better?" Angol Mois asked, "I even burned in a spiral in your back!" She told him proudly wanting him to share her achievement. It was just then that she realized her horrible mistake. "Oh… you can't see it, can you? Want me to take a picture?"

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Oh. Okay then." Her eyes drifted to the needle and thread in her hand. Suddenly she was struck with a magnificent idea. Why hadn't she thought of it before? This would be brilliant! "Hey, Kululu," she said.

"What?" His voice was raspy, and barely a whisper. The blood loss was finally getting to him. But he forced himself to keep conscious.

"Do you… like me?"

"Yes! I mean… sure, why not?"

"How much?"

Kululu paused. He thought he felt something prick at his side. What was she doing _now_? "Wh-what are you doing, Mois-chan?" he asked.

"It's a surprise. Just keep talking!" she said to him.

"Uh… well, since we sort of are both on the tech team for the platoon, I guess that we are… good… friends?" It was almost a question, but better than nothing.

"Yeah, you're my friend too," she smiled as her hand moved back and forth.

_ARG! What is she doing? I've got to know!_ he thought. But this curious urge was quickly ruled out by another thought. A happy one, which was saying something for Kululu. _Wait… we're friends? I've never… never had a friend before._ He began to smile, and his face reddened, not because of the splattered blood, but because he was blushing. Then more blood splattered his face. _OW! What is she poking me with?_

Angol Mois sighed in satisfaction and put the needle and thread down. "Like, I'm done, Kululu!" She stood up. Kululu felt himself being lifted into the air. She switched on a light and waited for Kululu's sore eyes to adjust to the brightness. Blinking once, twice, he noticed that something wasn't right. He looked down and lost all sense of reason. Angol Mois had stitched him to herself!

"Now we'll be like friends forever! Even when you like leave to die!" She smiled, "Like a friendship thread!" Angol Mois smiled down at Kululu. He was very creeped out. And to creep Kululu out was something near impossible, but Angol Mois had done it.

_Ku, ku, ku…This is really creepy…..Even though I kind of like the idea of being together forever with her, I don't think I like this much….It's not the right, kind of together forever. _He decided. Perhaps he had better speak up.

"Moa-chan…Uh….It's some great work, but…" Angol Mois looked down disappointedly, "You don't like the idea, do you?" She whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Uh…Perhaps we better stay together in a less….Creepy way…" Kululu suggested. A small tear fell down her face.

"I just wanted to be together with you, Kululu-san….This way you wouldn't ever leave me….But now you are…." She sobbed

"Uh…No…I just think threading us together isn't the right way to keep me next to you…." Kululu tried to explain, there was no reasoning with the crying girl. Kululu sighed, knowing he was no good at trying to comfort people in words or actions, and even worse near someone who really didn't understand the concept of showing affection in anything else, but pain, so he did the only thing he could think of: Volunteer more of his body to dissection.

"You can't express more of your feelings to me if we're sewed together. Ku, ku, ku…And I…Uh….Love your feelings!" Kululu lied. Angol Mois wiped a tear from her eye and cut the thread between them, freeing him.

"Really? You accept like my feelings?" She asked. Kululu nodded. "YAY! Like okay. I'll play with you more! Which body part do you want me to play with next, Kululu?" She asked, offering him a choice in the matter.

Kululu's eyes flitted back and forth, realizing that he would have to answer to her. "Uh… my…" He went with the first word that popped into his frightened head. "…pelvis!"

_No, wait, that's not what I meant… I meant to say "Elvis." Ku ku ku. Yeah… sure…_ he thought.

"Like, can do!" she said maybe a bit too cheerfully. She stuck her hand into her giant hat and whipped out an extra-sharp ice-cream scoop. "Hold still, Kuulu-san! I'm not very good with using these whatchamahoozits, so I don't want to, like, hurt you or anything by missing and scooping out your eyeballs instead." Her eyes lit up as a grin attacked her lips. "No, I'm keeping _those_ for myself~."

Kululu gulped. Now was not the time to be frightened. Trying to be polite, he carefully laid back down onto the lab table. Angol Mois tied him down and flipped the lights off to increase the drama. The only light in the room was from her scary grin of bloodlust as she gently dug the ice-cream scoop into Kululu's lower stomach. He groaned in pain and writhed around as she turned it in a circle, scooping out the various contents of his abdomen.

"Hm, what do you think we should do with these when we're done playing? Feed them to Giroro?" she wondered. Kululu held still. Tears streamed down his face from the distress, but despite the anguish he couldn't help but wonder if Angol Mois knew that he probably wouldn't be able to live without his internal organs.

"Kululu? Are you all right?" She asked seeing his silence, "Don't worry…I'll put them back." She abruptly shoved them back in. A bit too aggressively and he let out a scream. "Maybe pelvis is still too intense for you…" She decided, she didn't want him to be in too much pain after all. She wanted him to enjoy this as much as she was. "Do you want me to switch to another body part?" She asked. Kululu was in too much pain to answer so she nodded for him. "I'll do your neck. I've always wanted to cosplay!" she smiled, getting a vampire costume out of her giant hat. "Here like have a band aid for you intestines while I get into this." She smiled carefully putting a Band-Aid on his exposed organs. She wrapped up his stomach so he wouldn't collapse or anything so she could continue playing. The loose parts sloshed around within him.

Angol Mois played with her costume a bit. Once she found out how that the hold in the top was where her head went and not her leg, she pulled it over her body and smoothed out the wrinkles. She popped some pointy teeth in and grinned. "I know these aren't real vampire teeth, but you have no idea how hard it is to find vampires on Pekopon! Besides, I'm sure that Giroro will grow his teeth back soon. I'll return them. I promise!"

Somewhere far off in the backyard, Giroro sneezed.

Angol Mois approached Kululu and her face inched toward his yellow neck. She shut her eyes and let the pointy teeth do their job, opening her mouth slightly. She held Kululu's face and torso down so she could be as gentle as a scorpion. Kululu felt the soft puncture of her teeth against his skin. It tickled at first, but when she broke through, he let out a scream. When she hit the bone like she was actually taking a bite out of him it hurt even worse. She came back out.

"You didn't like that either?" She asked, annoyed.

"Uh… No…" He lied, "I didn't scream I squealed. Ku, ku, ku."

"Oh!" She smiled and put her mouth back on his neck to lick up his sweet blood. Even though her tongue sometimes brushed up against a nerve and a shock of pain went up to his brain, he actually found her drinking up his limited amount of blood, thanks to her, actually quite enjoyable.

_If you don't think of it in a sadistic way and forget that she sometimes bites down again for fun, it's almost like she's kissing me! Ku, ku, ku. _Kululu smiled at the thought, and then grimaced as she bit down on the neck again.

"Like this supply has been used up! Can I like do the other side?" She asked, not realizing that Kululu was almost out of blood. It was because of this that he gave her no answer. "Silence means yes, just like Uncle says!" She dove into his other side for the next try. And so the whole cycle repeated itself, like a merry-go-round.

When she realized that Kululu was no longer giving his slight groans of discomfort, screams of pain, and moans of pleasure and random laughs, she finally got up and realized that he had completely lost conciseness.

"….Maybe I better re-fill his blood supply." She got a bag of AB blood from her giant hat and quickly attached it to his vain to refill it. Even though she kept pumping it in, it kept bleeding out due to all his wounds. She pumped in, it squirted out. Pump in, squirt out. Like a fountain. Of blood.

"Perhaps he like needs more air…" She decided, cutting his chest open and his lungs as well so he could breathe. Nothing brought him back. He was no longer breathing, nor was his heart beating any longer. She frowned, "I have curry!" She bribed, trying to wake him up from his 'sleep.' He didn't move. _Maybe I should go get someone to help wake him. I mean, he couldn't have left me behind for death just yet. It's like, I wanted him to be my friend for longer. You could say the keyboard is flying through an air current?_

"Kululu?" she asked, trying one last time to wake him. "Don't make me get the electrocution equipment!" she threatened. "Aw… maybe it's time to, like, stitch him back together now," she sighed. She once again took out her needle and thread and worked vigorously to put her friend back together. "Ohhh, whistle while you work! Hm-mm, hmm hmm hmm hmm! La la la la, lala la la, lala la la lala!"

At the end of the hour, she stood back, satisfied with her work. She even thought she did a pretty decent job. In fact, she made him even BETTER!

Kululu blinked once, then his eyes fluttered back open. They jumped to their full extent as the shock overtook him. He glanced down at his mangled body and stifled a scream. Not only had he been stitched back together, but there was this odd sensation on his back…. Angol Mois handed him a mirror. He tilted it and saw, to his horror, that he now had small wings.

"Aren't you happy? There was some leftover yellow, so I decided, like, better make the best of it!" she said perkily.

"Ku, ku, ku…Lucky thing curry heals all. I'm sure these things will be off by morning." Kululu smiled, "Don't know what I'll tell the platoon though in the time until then."

"You want them off?" Angol Mois asked sadly. Kululu didn't answer because she was holding a knife. She easily sliced off his wings, knowing her friend didn't like her work.

"I'll make it even better next time!" Angol Mois smiled. Kululu shivered. He had thought this was only a one time thing.

"N-next time?" He stuttered. Angol Mois nodded optimistically, "Uh…How about I decide what we do next." He suggested. Angol Mois's eyes widened in amazement.

"We can take turns!" She agreed, happily. Kululu felt terrified of the idea of being dissected again.

"Sure…" He agreed, not wanting to complain. Angol Mois smiled and bounced off to clean her knives for the next time Kululu wanted to play.

"Kululu? Keroro is looking for you!" Giroro yelled, walking into the lab. Kululu walked up to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry… for dissecting you….I won't do it again." Kululu promised. Giroro's jaw dropped open. What had changed Kululu?

"Okay!" He smiled. He was freed.

Kululu left the lab to talk to Keroro. He was shackled eternally.

* * *

**If you liked it a lot, read the beginning over again now that you know what Angol Mois is actually suggesting. Please review**


End file.
